Istanti di umana debolezza
by aufhebung9
Summary: "In marcia verso il palazzo reale, Gatsu osservava dunque i volti sereni dei suoi compagni e quello indifferente del suo comandante, come sempre."


Un'altra vittoria, l'ennesima. Gatsu era ormai consapevole di come affidarsi alla mente di Grifis sul campo di battaglia fosse sempre la cosa giusta da fare.  
Così anche in quell'occasione tornarono a casa vittoriosi: d'altronde notò pure i volti sereni dei suoi compagni di squadra, un tempo luminosi e gioiosi per l'andamento dello scontro; con il tempo le vincite rientrarono nel dominio della certezza e gli sguardi si fecero semplicemente sereni, scaricando la contentezza del momento con forti urla non appena, sul campo di battaglia, una bandiera segnava la gloriosa fine della giornata.  
Ecco un'altra costante legata alla vittoria, i festeggiamenti sul terreno dello scontro: con la resa del nemico, sicuri di non dover usare le proprie spade per spargere nuovo sangue quel giorno, i membri della Squadra dei Falchi erano soliti manifestarsi alzando le armi al cielo mentre con grida concitate rendevano omaggio a colui che, più di chiunque altro, aveva contribuito all'esito della battaglia, il loro comandante.

Era proprio in siffatte occasioni che Gatsu si scopriva ad avere inconsapevolmente paura di Grifis, anche se per pochi istanti.  
Tutti esultavano, tutti erano contenti, stanchi ma esaltati: Grifis, in quegli stessi momenti, sorrideva leggermente ai compagni che lo festeggiavano...e basta. Niente stanchezza, nessuna manifestazione di felicità, come se fosse totalmente estraneo a ciò che lo circondava.  
Per qualche motivo Gatsu riusciva a comprendere come non fosse esattamente così: Grifis non era estraneo alla realtà, semplicemente la contemplava dall'alto. Il suo obiettivo finale era posto su un altro piano, e quei piccoli scontri che per un normale essere umano potevano significare molto, per lui erano solo risultati assolutamente scontati, previsti ed ai quali concedeva un sorriso solo per la loro utilità in vista di qualcosa di immenso.  
In quegli istanti poteva quasi sembrare soprendente riuscire solo a toccarlo, lontano com'era in tutti i sensi.

In marcia verso il palazzo reale, Gatsu osservava dunque i volti sereni dei suoi compagni e quello indifferente del suo comandante, come sempre.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti all'improvviso da un gruppo di contadini incontrati sulla strada, pronti a rendere omaggio a quello che era ormai senza dubbio l'esercito più forte di Windom.  
Capitava spesso di incontrare viandanti lungo il cammino: tra questi non mancavano i bambini, più che altro inciuriositi da armature e bandiere, che salutuvano i cavalieri di passaggio cercando di accarezzare allo stesso tempo i cavalli.  
Lo sguardo di Gatsu fu attirato precisamente da una bambina che, tirando fuori una mela dal cestino che reggeva, cominciò a correre verso l'inizio della fila e quindi in direzione di Grifis, sicuramente attirata dalla sua bianca armatura e dall'indiscutibile bellezza.  
Una volta arrivata sul posto, la bambina rivolse qualche parola al condottiero, che non mancò di risponderle con gentilezza, poi gli porse con timidezza la mela, dono subito accettato da Grifis con un sincero sorriso; la bambina allora, visibilmente arrossita, con un inchino si allontanò velocemente.  
Ed ecco che Gatsu si ritrovò di nuovo testimone di quello strano fenomeno che cercava ormai da tempo di studiare trovandone una soluzione. Il sorriso che Grifis porse alla bambina mentre accettava il frutto, infatti, non era quello di circostanza che riservava alle glorie militari: era un sorriso sincero, genuino. Esistevano infatti rari momenti in cui Grifis sembrava tornare con i piedi per terra: Gatsu era sicuro che, in quei momento, il condottiero avrebbe anche saputo festeggiare come si deve i successi di una vita, invidiati dai migliori cavalieri del regno.

Era come se Grifis avesse una doppia personalità: quella più forte che lo rendeva distante da chiunque e da qualsiasi cosa e capace di cogliere solo in sè medesimo il significato di un intero mondo; poi c'era il lato umano -sì, umano, perchè Gatsu vedeva nella prima metà della sua persona qualcosa di divino, tanto era irraggiungibile- il quale veniva fuori in momenti di distrazione o semplicemente di inaspettato dominio da parte del presente.  
Approfittando quindi di quell'istante di "debolezza", Gatsu mandò il proprio cavallo al galoppo fino a che non si ritrovò accanto a Grifis, il quale continuava a fissare la mela con un residuo del sorriso di prima: riuscendo a scorgere il momento dell'entrata in scena del lato umano, Gatsu non si sorprese di trovarlo in quel modo.  
Il Falco Bianco non aspettò nessun cenno per iniziare a parlare, quasi come se si stesse rivolgendo più a se stesso che al capitano della sua squadra d'assalto:

-Anche per me, da bambino, tutto questo era naturale: ho sempre trovato affascinanti le truppe in marcia, e mi piaceva attirare l'attenzione dei componenti!  
-Meditavi già tutto questo?  
-Non da subito, in verità, almeno non completamente: aspettavo di trovare qualcosa da raggiungere.

Risposta più che ovvia, si ritrovò a pensare. Sapeva quanto per Grifis fosse importante, in generale, avere uno scopo nella vita, da non aver così modo di interrogarsi sull'inutilità della stessa.

-Mi chiedo cosa sarebbe stato di me se avessi deciso di non diventare un mercenario. Cosa, chi sarei stato?

Ecco, quella era una frase, invece, decisamente meno scontata...ma comunque prevedibile: perchè l'umanità di Grifis, aveva avuto già modo Gatsu di notare, sfociava molto spesso in uno stato dominato dai dubbi.  
Gatsu non sapeva cosa rispondere: avrebbe potuto replicare semplicemente con "difficile immaginarlo", oppure un "chissà", dando inizio ad un dialogo che poteva anche essere piacevole, un normalissimo scambio di battute poco impegnativo, senza nessuna pretesa; ma con Grifis era diverso, perchè se era vero che in altre occasioni arrivava addirittura a temerlo, in situazioni come quella credeva che sarebbe stato capace di distruggerlo con una singola parola sbagliata. Perciò non gli rimaneva altro che rinforzare le sue difese, rischiando tuttavia di fare emergere l'altro lato, quello che sembrava essere l'unico in grado di mantenere letteralmente in vita l'amico:

-Perchè te lo chiedi? Non hai forse un obiettivo da raggiugere? Ciò che sei ora ne è la conseguenza.  
-Hai ragione. Tutto quello è che successo è solo in vista di qualcos'altro: nulla sarebbe potuto andare differentemente.

Come volevasi dimostrare. Gatsu non sapeva se dipendesse dalla propria immaginazione, ma quando Grifis, volgendo lo sguardo verso il cielo, tornava ad essere un falco che volava così alto da non poter essere raggiunto con lo sguardo, la sua armatura chiara scintillava maggiormente sotto i raggi del sole.  
Si ritrovò a pensare come il suo comandante prendesse qualsiasi decisione guidato dal suo modo "divino". Avrebbe preferito vederlo agire più spesso sotto l'influsso del lato che lo rendeva parte della realtà di quel mondo imperfetto, anche se ciò significava probabilmente perdere qualche battaglia.

**Note:**  
I componenti del fandom troveranno sicuramente superfluo il mio precisare la collocazione temporale della storia: per dovere di cronaca, comunque, sappiate che ci troviamo nel periodo pre-eclissi, in quella parte della storia che per me rappresenta TOTALMENTE (e brillantemente) tutto l'universo di Berserk.  
Il tempo e il luogo giustificano ovviamente il motivo per cui abbia deciso di incorniciare con delle virgolette la parola DIVINO: in altra sede, non avrebbe avuto senso.  
La bambina e la sua mela non sono del tutto frutto della mia immaginazione: ho preso ispirazione da una cartolina illustrata.


End file.
